


Road Trip

by 2people2



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blind Character, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2people2/pseuds/2people2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you spend the whole day on a Greyhound Bus going cross country to LA, there isn’t really anything else to do other than read, listen to music, and find love in the guy across from you with the weird candy addiction who doesn’t seem to care that you’re a heavily pregnant blind guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2013 MpregWinchester Ficathon. There were ten other stories posted by some awesome authors over on livejournal as well so if you guys want to read more stories, go to the following page: http://mpregwinchester.livejournal.com/tag/c%3A%20ficathon%202013

~Road Trip~

As I feel the car come to a stop it feels like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders; I’m going to be with my best friends tomorrow, everything’s gonna be ok.

“We’re here Jensen.” My friend Danneel says as she takes her key out of the ignition.

“Thanks for driving me.” I say, turning my head to face her.

“I still think you’re an idiot.” She says, her voice sounding somewhat angry.

“I’ve been blind since I was eight Dan; it’s not like I haven’t taken a greyhound bus before.” She sighs.

“Yeah but you weren’t seven months pregnant any of those times.” She deadpans, poking my bulging stomach lightly. “Why couldn’t you have just flown there; or hell, why couldn’t Chris have just come to pick you up?” I sigh.

“Chris and Steve had a lot of work to do, and planes scare the shit out of me.”  

“Why couldn’t you have gone to L.A. earlier?” I groan.

“What is this ‘interrogate Jensen day’?”

“No this is ‘Danneel wants to understand why her friend is being an idiot day’.” I roll my sightless eyes as I shift my body to face her.

“If I could see you right now would you be questioning my decisions to take the Greyhound bus to L.A.?”

“If you could see you’d be driving there yourself in your awesome child friendly car.” I chuckle as I feel her hand on my arm. “I’m just worried about you Jenny, I mean what if something goes wrong?”

“The bus is one of the safest ways to get there, and I’m twenty nine years old; I know how to take care of myself if there’s a problem, pregnant or not. Also Jim’s driving the thing; we’ve known each other for years” We’re both silent for a moment before I hear her shift in her seat. She pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear.

“I’m gonna miss you Jenny.” I wrap my arms around her and give here gentle squeeze. “I mean I’m happy that Chris and Steve are gonna help you with your little boy, but I wish you could have stayed.” I pull away.

“I was going to move there this year anyway for the new job even before I was pregnant.” I say, rubbing the side of my stomach. “God I hope they like me enough so I can actually stay there for a few years.”

“Hey there are a lot of universities in California, so if OXY doesn’t want you someone else will.” I roll my sightless eyes. “Or hey, there’s always high schools.” I scoff at the idea. “Hey it was just a suggestion.”

“Yeah high school was _such_ a great experience for me; of course I’d wanna re-live all that bullshit again.” She groans.

“There go your annoying pregnancy hormones again.” She mutters, and I slap her leg. “HEY!”

“That’s what you get for pissing off a pregnant man Dan.” She laughs.

“Just, promise me that you’ll call me all the time k?” She says after a few moments, and I smile.

“I promise.” I answer, and she pats arm.

“Good; now let’s get your fat ass on that bus.” I hear her car door open and I grumble lightly. I open the passenger side door and grab my cane from my lap; pressing the button on the side to extend it out. “Give me your hand.” I hear her say in front of me, and I roll my sightless eyes.

“I don’t have a fat ass.” I say as she helps pull me up from her low car; not letting go until I’ve got my balance. She laughs out loud.

“Hey don’t worry about it dude.” She says as she shifts my hand towards the crook of her elbow. “The whole bubble ass thing works for you; gives guys something to grab you know?” I swing my cane to the right; slamming it into her leg. “Ow!”

“Yeah again; don’t piss of a pregnant man.”

“Fucker.” She mutters under her breath as she leads me forward.

“Do you have my bag?” I ask after a couple minutes of walking. Before she can answer I hear a familiar voice shout my name, and a smile makes its way onto my face.

“Damn son.” I hear his heavy footsteps coming towards me. “Well look at you.” Danneel stops walking and I feel her hand pull away, being replaced by a larger grasp.

“Yeah this is an instance where I’m thankful for being blind.” He barks out a laugh and pulls me into a hug….well, more like attempts to pull me into a hug with my belly in the way…. “Good to see you again Jim.”

“You to son.”

Jim Beaver is kinda like a semi redneck father figure to me. I met him about five years ago when I was taking the Greyhound bus to L.A. to visit Chris and his band mate Steve. Jim helped me at all of the stops and we started talking about random things. From that long day on, we’ve been really good friends; Jim coming to visit me whenever he’s in Seattle and us calling each other every couple of weeks.

“So you ready to head on out?” He asks as he pulls away, leaving his hand on my shoulder. I nod; pressing the button on my cane to make it fold up.

“Danneel?” I hear her sniffle slightly before I feel her arms wrap around me.

“I’m going to miss you so much.” I kiss the top of her head as I wrap my arms around her.

“You to.” I feel my eyes start to burn a little bit and I chuckle. “You’re making me cry Dan.” She chuckles back.

“Well you deserve it Jenny; you’re leaving me all alone with the hippy.” I roll my sightless eyes as I pull away, wiping my hand along my eyes to get rid of the tears.

“Will you look after him for me?” she pats my arm.

“I promise; and you better have someone call me when you go into labor dude so me and Misha can get on a plane.”

“And if I forget because of, you know, contractions and shit?” she flicks my ear.

“Then I’m going to beat Chris’s ass for you not calling; you’ll need to live for your son dude.” Jim barks a laugh as he pats my shoulder.

“God the bickering between you two never gets old.” His grip tightens. “We need to leave in a couple minutes.” I nod.

“Where’s my bag?” I ask, reaching out towards Danneel.

“I’ve got it son.” Jim says

“So I guess I’ll call you when I get there….” I say and Danneel leans forward to peck me on the lips quickly.

“You better. And Jim; watch out for him and his son ok?”

“I don’t have a death wish.” Jim mumbles and Dan cracks up a little.

“Love you Jen.”

“Love you to.” I hear her retreating footsteps and I sigh; _This is it._

Jim turns me around leads me towards the bus; handing me my bag before saying ‘step’.

“So I’m guessing I’m gonna be in the usual spot?” I ask as I bring my foot up carefully; he grunts a confirmation as I step into the bus.

“Don’t I always set you in the same place son?” he asks, and I can hear a smile in his voice.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way old man.” He slaps my arm lightly.

“Can it with the old stuff.” I roll my sightless eyes and change the subject.

“Is your daughter here with you?” I ask as he takes my hand off his shoulder and sets it onto the top of the bus bench.

“Nope, she’s spending the weekend with my parents; she was really disappointed that she couldn’t come though when she heard you were gonna be riding.”

“Of course she was disappointed; I’m awesome.” He barks a laugh as I set myself down onto the low bus bench, grunting at finally getting the weight off of my feet.

“Well we’re about to take off. We’ll be stopping in about five hours at a gas station.” He says, patting me on the shoulder. “Please tell me you brought something other than those history books to keep you occupied.” I nod my head.

“Guilty pleasure reading.”

“Is this _guilty reading_ about sparkly vampires or teenagers with wings?” I mock gasp.

“I told you that in confidence Jim!” I say as I open my bag on my lap; reaching inside to running my hand along the spines of the books inside.

“So I’m assuming vampires today?” he ask as I grab just the book he’s talking about.

“Nope.” I say with a small smile; lifting my head towards his general direction.

“Well enjoy you’re book that’s not about weird sparkly vampires and I’ll be with you in about five hours.” He says with a small chuckle. I listen to his footsteps retreating towards the front of the bus and before I know it the bus is moving.

I don’t know why, but every time I’ve ever been on a greyhound bus I just felt…relaxed…. I mean I probably shouldn’t though right? Most of the people I talk to hate riding normal busses, let along the greyhound bus, but I feel free. The greyhound busses are one of the ways I feel truly independent, and I need to hang onto the feeling while I still can before my little boy is born. I hate to admit it, but I know I can’t raise my little boy by myself…I won’t be able to see him at all, know if he’s safe, and this whole thing terrifies me shitless…but I already love him so much and he isn’t even born yet…thank god Chris and Steve offered to help me out. I feel horrible forcing this on them, but it’s either this or live in constant fear…

I rub my stomach with a small smile on my face as I open my book to the first page with my free hand; _everything’s gonna be ok…_

                                                &&&&&&&&&&&&&

*I almost had a stroke when I rounded the corner and saw a tall, dark figure leaning against the side of my truck.* My hands freeze in my book when nausea hits my system, and I take a deep breath as I pull my hands from the raised bumps on the page. _Who ever said morning sickness ended after the first trimester was fucking mental._ I mentally snap to myself as I lean back against my seat; closing my eyes and taking a few calming breaths.

“Hey.” My sightless eyes snap open at the voice. “Are you ok?” a deep voice asks from across the bus aisle.

“Are you talking to me?” I ask quietly; not knowing if the deep voice is talking to me or someone else around us.

“Yeah.” I hear something shift around. “Are you ok though? You look a little pale…” he trails off, sounding worried. I turn my face towards his voice.

“I’m ok, just morning sickness you know?” he winces slightly.

“My sister had really bad morning sickness when she was pregnant.” He says, and I hear him unzipping a bag. “Reach your hand out towards me.” He says, and I narrow my eyes in confusion.

“What?”

“My sister would suck on dum dum lollipops to help with the nausea.” I take another deep breath.

“I don’t even know who you are man.” I say and he chuckles.

“I promise you it’s not, like, poisoned or anything; I’m addicted to candy and I got these for the ride.” I mull this whole thing over in my head for a moment: this guy seems nice, and I really don’t want to throw up of Jims bus…. I slowly reach my hand in the direction of his voice and the next thing I know a warm hand is grabbing onto mine; steadying it before placing a dum dum in my hand.

“Thanks.” I say as I pull the wrapper off.

“No problem.” He says in a happy voice as I stick the dum dum, apparently strawberry flavored, into my mouth. “Is that flavor ok? I thought strawberry would be a safe option.” I nod my head.

“It’s fine.” I bring my hand up to my stomach as I continue to suck on the candy, noticing that it’s starting to help with the nausea.

“Is it working?” he asks a minute later, and I turn my face towards him with a small smile.

“Yeah it is; god I wish I knew about this a couple months ago.” He laughs.

“Well I’m glad my excessive candy buying this morning was useful for something.” My smile widens a little bit. “I’m Jared by the way.” He says.

“Jensen.” I hear more movement.

“Are you going to LA?” he asks, his voice sounding closer than before. I nod.

“Yeah; what about you?” I feel the baby shifting around inside of me gently so I rub my hand around a little to calm him down.

“Yep; I live in L.A. and I was visiting some friend up in Bellingham for a couple of weeks.” I nod. We stay silent for a couple of moments. “So I’m guessing you take the greyhound bus a lot then?” he asks as I finish off my dum dum, sighing in relief as my nausea starts to go away. “I mean it just seems like you know the driver pretty well, not because you’re blind or anything… god that all came out wrong”. He babbles and I chuckle.    

“Dude it’s fine” I wrap the stick left over from the dum dum back in its wrapper. “You’re right; I’ve been taking the greyhound for about ten years now because I can’t really drive myself around without crashing into something after about five seconds.” He laughs.    

“Thank god; I was worried I insulted you someway or something…” he trails off as I stick the dum dum stick into a small compartment of my bag. “Please let me know if I say something wrong ok? I’ve been told I babble way too much and I usually end up insulting someone and getting punched in the face and I’m talking too much right now aren’t I? God I’m probably really annoying you right now right? I’m just some random guy with a bag full of candy taking you away from reading that big honker thing so I’ll just shut up at let you get back to reading--” I cut him off as I bark out a laugh.

“Holy shit dude.” I say once my laughing settles down, and I can just imagine the other passengers glaring at me right now for being too loud. “You had to have just broken a record somewhere that involves talking nonstop.” He takes a loud breath. “How haven’t you passed out yet?”

“Oh that was nothing; try doing that for five minutes straight to your boss in fear of being fired.” I start laughing again and he joins me after a couple seconds.

“Did you end up getting fired?” I ask after we both calm down.

“Nope; got a promotion actually.” He says, and I can tell he’s smiling.

“Your boss probably wanted you to stick around for comic relief.” He laughs.

“Hell that office was boring before I showed up; I’ve made everyone’s lives better.” I roll my sightless eyes. “But enough about me; what are you reading?” I can feel my cheeks start to heat up.

“It’s embarrassing.” I say quietly.

“You’re reading Twilight aren’t you?” he asks and I mentally slap myself; of course he knows I’m reading Twilight, he obviously heard my conversation with Jim. “Who’s your favorite character?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Wait, do you read Twilight?”

“Um…maybe.” He says nervously and I smile.

“I’m a Jasper kind of guy, Edward sucks.” He chuckles.

“A vampire supporter huh, that’s a shame. Werewolves are way better than those cold blooded sparkly models.” And from there it goes into an all-out Twilight war.

                                                                        &&&&&

From Twilight it moved onto action movies, then from movies it moved onto music, and before I knew it I felt the bus stop moving and Jim announcing that we’d be heading out again in about thirty minutes.

“Well I guess we can continue this discussion when we get back?” Jared asks and I nod my head, a large smile on my face.

“Yeah sure.” I hear him stand up from his seat, his knees popping, before walking out of the bus.

“Ready to go son?” Jim’s voice asks a moment later, and it’s then that I realize that my son is laying right on my full bladder.

“Fuck Jim, bathroom!” I say desperately, grabbing onto his hand while grabbing my bag.

“Jesus Jensen, why didn’t you go on the bus if you needed to go this badly?” He asks as he helps me stand up.

“I would have thrown up in there Jim.” I swing my bag strap over my shoulder and wrap my free hand under my stomach for support.

“Hey I’d rather have you throwing up on my bus than you hurting yourself.” I roll my eyes as he leads me out of the bus. “So, it seemed like you and that boy were getting pretty friendly.”

“Jim I’m 29 years old and I’m pretty sure he’s in his 20’s to, he’s a man. Also, Jared was just being nice.” I say as he leads me into the bathroom; taking my hand and placing it on the stall door. Once I relieve my abused bladder I open the stall door and walk forward towards the sink, my hands out in front me to make contact with the cold surface of the sink.

“I think he was being a little more than _nice_.” Jim says as he flushes the urinal.

“What do you mean?” I ask as I turn the water on. He chuckles.

“That boy was flirting with you son.” I lather my hands with soap.

“No he wasn’t.” I put my hands under the hot water.

“Son; I was watching you two through the rear view mirror, he was looking at you like you were the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.” I scoff as I turn the water off.

“Yeah right.” He hands me some paper towel to dry my hands off. “I’m blind and fucking huge.”

“This better not be a hormonal outburst son because I don’t know how to handle crying…” I slap his arm as I reach into my bag for my cane.

“No one wants a fuck up Jim.” He grabs onto my shoulder.

“Son, don’t talk about yourself like that; you’re like a son to me boy and no one gets to hurt my boy including yourself.” He stays silent for a moment. “I know you’ve had some trouble with men in the past, but they were blinder than you are if they couldn’t see that you’re a catch.”

“But why would he want me though?” I ask, placing a hand on my stomach.

“I can’t answer that son, but all I know is that he seems to like you.” He leads me out of the bathroom into the main part of the gas station. “Do you want anything?” And before I can answer I hear someone call my name.

“Hey Jensen!” Footsteps walk up towards me and I raise my head. “This place has, like, the best supply of candy man!” Jared sounds excited and I roll my eyes.

“I thought you said you had a bag full of candy?” he scoffs.

“Jensen; there is no such thing as too much candy.” Jim squeezes my shoulder.

“Jensen I need to mess around with the bus for a bit; do you mind staying with Jared for a while?”

“Jim.” I know what he’s doing; he’s trying to get me alone with Jared.

“Jensen I don’t mind.” Jared answers in a happy voice. “Let’s get some food dude.”

“Great; I’ll see you in a bit son.” Jim lets go of my shoulder. “Thanks Jared.” I hear Jims footsteps walking away from us and I take a deep breath. _Great, now Jims trying to set me up with strange candy obsessed men on the bus…wonderful…._

“So what do you feel like?” Jared asks, his voice coming from above me.

“How tall are you?” I ask and he laughs.

“Six foot five.” I whistle.

“Damn.” We’re silent for a moment.

“So, um, how do we do this…” he trails off, and I know he’s really asking ‘so how do I take you to get what you want?’

“Can I grab onto your elbow?” I ask. “That way you can just lead around.”

“Yeah sure!” he says sounding relieved, and I reach forward until I feel his well-toned arm. “So what do you feel like eating?” he starts to lead me forward and I bring my cane closer to my body.

“God I don’t know; something salty?”

“Salty is overrated.”

“Not when it’s a pregnancy craving.” He mock sighs.

“Fine; so I’m guessing chips then?” my mouth waters at the idea.

“Do they have vinegar and salt ones?” I ask as he comes to a halt.

“Um….yeah.” I hear him grab onto a bag. “Anything else you want?”

“If I feel like something later I’ll just take some of your candy.” I can image him smiling.

“See I knew it was a good thing to grab extra candy! There will be two and a half people eating it.” He leads me away from the chip area towards a colder section of the gas station. “Hey I forgot to ask you earlier but why are you going to L.A.?”

“I’m moving there for a job actually.” We stop in front of what I guess is a cooler.

“Oh that’s exciting; what’s the job?”

“I’m going to be a history professor at OXY.” He’s silent for a moment.

“You’re a history professor?” I nod. “Damn you must be smart.” I chuckle.

“Not really; I just always loved history.” He opens the cooler door.

“Hey being able to be a history professor means you’re smart. Do you want anything to drink?”

“Just grab me a bottle of water please.” The door closes.

“What type of history do you usually teach?” he ask as we start walking again.

“I specialize in male carrier history in Early Modern Europe.”

“That sounds really interesting actually.” I smile slightly.

“What do you do?” I ask as I hear him grabbing other things.

“I’m an architect.” My eyebrows rise.

“Really? That’s pretty cool.” He takes us to the checkout lane. “Do you draw up houses and stuff or large buildings?”

“I prefer designing houses but I design big buildings as well.” We check out; me handing the cashier one of my folded ten dollar bills and putting the change into their respective places before he hands me my bag.

“So are you meeting up with someone in L.A.?” Jared asks as we walk outside.

“My friends Chris and Steve.” I answer as he leads me towards the bus.

“So you don’t have a…” he trails off and I stop in my tracks, forcing him to stop moving to.

“Partner, boyfriend, significant other?” I ask and he stays silent. “Are you nodding your head?”

“Sorry, yes that’s what I meant.”

“No I don’t.”

“I’m sorry, I was just wondering because of...” he trails off again and I sigh.

“Yeah, I’m just a pregnant blind guy without a man.” I unintentionally snap.

“Jensen.”

“Jared it’s fine; can you just take me to the bus?”

“I’m sorry.” He says, sounding guilty; and my heart breaks a little at the tone.

“Jared just…I’m the one who should be sorry for snapping; not you. I’m just… really stressed about all sorts of stuff and hormonal on top of all that…I’m just…so fucking tired of everything...” I trail off, not knowing what to say exactly.

“Hey Jensen, you’re fine ok? I don’t care that you snapped at me, let’s just forgets that it happened and go back onto the bus.” I stay silent for a moment before nodding, and Jared takes that as a sign to continue walking.

“I’m really sorry Jared.” I say quietly, and the next thing I know I feel his large hand on my own wrapped around his arm.

“Jensen, we’ve only known each other for a few hours and I’ve been asking you too personal questions. My friends tell me all the time that I don’t understand social boundaries and stuff so I get too friendly with people too quickly. Let’s just go back to talking about the type of stuff we were talking about before ok?” I nod my head and he squeezes my hand before lifting his own off.

                                                &&&&&&&&&&&&&&

“So that’s pretty much it.” Jared ends his story as I feel the bus come to a stop. “That’s the story of how I broke my foot because of gummy worms.” I laugh quietly, not wanting to wake the other passengers (Ten as Jared informed me, which is kinda a small number for the greyhound bus but whatever) “Wow it’s really that late? Damn.” He says from right next to me. At the beginning of the ride we were sitting in our own bus bench seats, but after about an hour or so he switched over towards mine so we could talk without annoying the other passengers as much.

“Isn’t it, like, after eleven or something?” I ask quietly.

“Yeah it’s almost midnight; how did you know?” he asks.

“I’m observant.” He chuckles quietly, and we stay silent for a few more minutes.

“Hey I have a question to ask you…but if you don’t want to answer it then that’s fine to.”

“What?” Usually, I would never answer questions for a stranger…but Jared is different….special kinda…

“Did you have a boyfriend…or did you use a sperm donor or something? I’m just curious about… you know…” I swallow before nodding; cupping my hands under my stomach for support. It’s not like I really mind answering that question, hell I’m surprised he didn’t ask earlier. I’ve gotten used to Jared’s instant best friend personality and I’m not ashamed of what happened; it gave me my son after all right?

“My ex isn’t the other father.” I say quietly, knowing that the other passengers are 1) pretty far back in the bus compared to us and 2)asleep. “Um…my friend, in a sense, was the sperm donor.”

“What do you mean in a sense?” He asks curiously, not a hint of judgment in his voice.

“You know how a couple hours ago you told me the story about you getting drunk and yelling at your grandmother about a homophobe?” I ask, and he ‘mmhmm’s’ in response. “Well it was kinda like that…my friend Misha, who is a major hippie who really shouldn’t be a history professor but is, came over to my apartment with weird local brewed beer and weed to try and cheer me up.” I start, turning my head in his general direction. “I was really upset because I’m one of those guys who wants the have a spouse and kids you know? I love kids and I always wanted to have some, but I can’t have a baby on my own, it’s not really safe.” He stays silent. “After that everything kinda got fuzzy and I think you can figure out what happened after that.”

“So you two…” he trails off, wanting me to finish his sentence.

“He slept with me to give me a child.” I say quietly.

“Kinda like that one movie? Where the friends have the kid together without being married just to have the experience?” I chuckle a little bit.

“Kind of I guess, but he doesn’t want to be the other father, he wants to be the cool uncle that smells funny.” I say, quoting Misha’s exact weed induced words.

“And you’re meeting up with your friends here…”

“Because I don’t want to risk taking care of my son alone, especially for the first couple of years; I don’t want him to get hurt in some way.” He swings his knee into the mine lightly.

“You’re gonna be a good Dad.” He says after a moment of silence. “I mean I can tell you care about him so much already, and it seems like you’re have a really good support system.” He didn’t ask about my family, and I’m really happy about that. It’s one of those things that I really don’t want to talk to with anyone, especially right now.

“Thanks.” I say with a small smile and he knocks his knee into mine again.

“Thanks for telling me man.” He says, and I shrug.

“You told me a lot of stuff about you.” I say as an answer and I can hear his hair rub along the back of the bench seat, letting me know that he’s nodding.       

“Hey so I’m beat, and I can tell that you’re beat, so why don’t we get some sleep.” He says and I nod in agreement. “We can continue talking in the morning ok?” I smile.

“Count on it.” He grabs my shoulder with his hand and gives it a squeeze.

“Night Jensen.” He says then gets off of my bench to go onto his.

                                                &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I never got to say goodbye to Jared. From what Jim told me, he got a phone call while I was asleep and had to rush out of the Bus once it stopped, telling Jim quickly to say goodbye for him. On the bus I didn’t react, but when Chris had me in his car and was starting to drive away from the Greyhound station I broke down. It was stupid of me to even be attached to him, I only knew him for 28ish hours and it’s not like I’ll ever see him again…but it felt like I connected with him on some level…I had romantic feelings for him…

“Clare Zylestra?” I call out to my small class of thirty three students, running my hand along the class roster in front of me. This is one of the reasons I’m happy about working at a liberal arts college; smaller class sizes where I can get to know the students a little better.

“Here” a higher pitched female voice calls out.

“Did I miss anyone?” I ask.

I shouldn’t have been attracted to him, it was so stupid…god I feel like such a fucking idiot…I blame it on the hormones and stress…but hey, at least I got to be happy for a day right?

“Yes.” A somewhat familiar sounding voice answers and I shake it off.

“What’s your name?” I ask, running my hand along the lines to see if I could have missed someone, maybe there were thirty four students?

“Jared Padalecki.” He says and my head snaps up.

“How the hell did you find me?” I ask before thinking. _I’m in a fucking classroom damnit! I need to stay professional._

“Jensen just let me ask you one thing and then I’ll leave so you can teach.” I want to argue and force him to get the fuck out of my classroom but I sigh, too tired to really care at the moment.

“Fine.” I say, shifting backwards in my office chair.

“Can I take you to dinner tonight?” I want to say no and get on with my life, but something in his tone sparks something inside me…hope for something good to happen. I feel my son give a sharp kick so I bring my hand up to rub the spot slowly.

“Yes.”

                                                &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

THE END!


End file.
